Usuário Discussão:MagnoCosmos
Elogio Olá vi que você é um grande editor, aqui, nunca vi uma Wikia tão organizada, quero te dar os parabéns. 191.254.45.249 00h12min de 15 de janeiro de 2016 (UTC) Categorias Eu andei percebendo que existem várias categorias com o nome de personagens, e se posso tirá-las ou não. Isso é vital, pois estou planejando uma reforma nas categorias daqui. SoldadoInvernal (discussão) 15h35min de 18 de janeiro de 2016 (UTC) Certo, mas a categoria em questão já tinha Rune Knights, mas vou arrumar. SoldadoInvernal (discussão) 22h19min de 18 de janeiro de 2016 (UTC) Categorias Obrigado ^^ Vou começar a consertar as categorias hoje SoldadoInvernal (discussão) 21h35min de 18 de janeiro de 2016 (UTC) Hades A Página de Hades não possui a predefinição, pode arrumar? Grato desde já SoldadoInvernal (discussão) 11h44min de 19 de janeiro de 2016 (UTC) Imagens Sobre as imagens que eu deixei, eu não sei de que episódios ela são. x-x I can talk fluent Portuguese and Brazilian! (Tyler?) 16h52min de 20 de janeiro de 2016 (UTC) Chat Entre no chat, por favor. SoldadoInvernal (discussão) 18h03min de 20 de janeiro de 2016 (UTC) Reversão Vim aqui deixar claro que reverti sua edição por OVA, mesmo terminado em A, é uma palavra masculina. SoldadoInvernal (discussão) 22h45min de 21 de janeiro de 2016 (UTC) Projeto do mês, página inicial Aqui neste link tem alguns projetos que desejo fazer, talvez eu consiga terminá-lo hoje ou amanhã. [[User:DannielaServer23|'Server, Dαnnielα']] (Discussão)' 15h55min de 27 de janeiro de 2016 (UTC)' Revisão do JavaScript Olá, Magno! Eu estou escrevendo para avisar que a mudança que foi feita pelo Rappy (que foi revertida) condensava o código e removia entradas duplicadas que estavam causando problemas. Para que o seu JS não seja negado de novo, por favor, reverta para a última edição dele. Obrigada!Ana (talk) 19h16min de 28 de janeiro de 2016 (UTC) Usando Switch Algum filho de Deus apagou em alguma coisa e bugou o nosso Switch antes de mim juntar na Wiki em 2014. Link: Template Toggle One Piece.com Template Switch One Piece.com [[User:DannielaServer23|'Server, Dαnnielα']] (Discussão)' 20h13min de 30 de janeiro de 2016 (UTC)' Sobre a organização Eu deixei algumas regras nas mensagens comunitárias, deixei também a votação e deixei os blogs e fóruns mais chamativos. Eu apenas crio algumas predefinições, traduzo e tento organizar, minha próxima jornada vai ser a organização via movel. O que acha até agora? Preciso voltar a corrigir as cores das predef. tbm. --[[User:DannielaServer23|'Server, Dαnnielα']] (Discussão)' 02h24min de 1 de fevereiro de 2016 (UTC)' Hey? Olá, cá estou. Sobre o que queria falar? DisneySeggewys (discussão) 22h01min de 4 de fevereiro de 2016 (UTC) Chat Magno quando tiver online entra no chat preciso falar com você. Andersoncervi (discussão) 17h45min de 6 de fevereiro de 2016 (UTC) Retire Retire meu cargo, por favor. SoldadoInvernal 00h13min de 9 de fevereiro de 2016 (UTC) VOTAÇÃO Já começou a votação, cheque as mensagens comunitárias e/ou página inicial. [[User:DannielaServer|'Server, Dαnnielα']] (Discussão)' 20h59min de 16 de fevereiro de 2016 (UTC)' Magno? Olá Magno, vejo que não está mais editando, aconteceu alguma coisa? Andersoncervi (discussão) 23h58min de 16 de fevereiro de 2016 (UTC) Oi. :-) Por nada, eu que agradeço. Até! Silii Íris (discussão) 17h47min de 19 de fevereiro de 2016 (UTC) Cargo de Moderador Olá MagnoCosmos o cargo de moderador é moderador de chat? Se for eu aceito. Dragneel Rahkeid (discussão) 15h30min de 7 de dezembro de 2016 (UTC)Dragneel Rahkeid : olá, sou novo aqui e acho que fiz algo de errado, pois eu queria adicionar um jogo na categoria '' Jogos '' mas ao invés de adicionar um a lista, eu sem querer adionei o jogo na página Jogos poderia me ajudar? Discord App Opa, e aí. A wiki brasileira de Steven Universo está com um projeto da criação de um chat interwiki através do discord app, e gostaríamos da participação da wiki de Fairy Tail. É muita coisa pra explicar aqui, então você pode conferir mais detalhes neste link. Se estiver interessado, por favor, contate a mim ou algum outro administrador do servidor. Fem Penta (discussão) 22h50min de 27 de fevereiro de 2017 (UTC) Afiliação Olá! Sou da Boku no Hero Academia Wiki e queria saber como faço para me afiliar a esta wiki, obrigada. SapphireMoony (discussão) 12h49min de 15 de junho de 2018 (UTC)